


Frost♢Bite

by Faxx_no_Printer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: Robin thinks about how licky of a woman she is to have a girlfriend like Blossom Utonium
Relationships: Robin Snyder/Blossom Utonium
Kudos: 9





	Frost♢Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> Happy Birthday QueenTea👑 Enjoy today and many more! Hope you enjoy your gift.

**_di·chot·o·my_ **

_ /dīˈkädəmē/ _

_ noun _

_ a contrast between two things that are or are represented as being opposed or entirely different. _

* * *

Robin Alexsis Snyder is a lucky young woman.

She had a lovely tabby cat named Chestnut, one of the kittens Ginger left behind, (will always love you and miss you Ginger), she was Head and main Event Planner of the National Student's Council, acing her Political Science courses and was childhood friends with the Powerpuff girls. She was on the TownsVille Community College Volleyball Team with Buttercup. She was best friends with the best bubbly Bubsy, who, PS: won the national award for Creative and Performing Arts, thank you very much. 

And of course, Blossom Maria Utonium is her girlfriend. 

She's topping all her Plant Biology and Botanical courses, president and PRO of the Environmental Club and Commander and Leader of the powerpuff girls. She was tall, extremely beautiful, with long, ginger waves, porcelain skin dusted with freckles and such pretty pink eyes. She was kind, active, level-headed...

She was her girlfriend. 

She got to kiss and hold hands with her, watch movies outside of girl's night, bake goodies which turned to aftercare cookies. She could cuddle with her at night under two blankets just because, plait her hair in the morning and  _ maybe _ she'll put lilies in the strands because does anyone know just how majestic she looks with flowers in her hair? She giggled. 

It's comments like those that'd make her blush. 

Surprising to most, Blossom is quite shy. She was cute like that. Her cheeks turn pink just before they'd kiss. She'd blush up a storm if she giggled a bit too hard with a little wheeze at the end. Compliments make her redder than inappropriate jokes,especially ones about her figure skating prowess. She'd stutter before quickly and curtly denying it but thanks you for the kindness. Her humility would make her downplay herself, but her stubbornness denies the truth as she refuses to believe that she is absolutely nothing short of gorgeous. But just like her lover, Robin's stubbornness never let's her deny it.

They had many things in common, their love for laughing at bad horror movies, plaiting each other's hair, organizing events, discussing politics, especially women in politics. Strong women in politics. Strong women in general.

Women like Sara Bellum, new mayor of Townsville. One of the first women in the state to win awards for political science, including Townsville's equivalent of a Stonewall Award, so respect for Ms Bellum's support! Having a redhead lesbian who looks good in red was always a good role model in Robin's book.

Women like...ugh...Princess Morebucks. Surprisingly, for all her spoiled nature and pettiness, this bitch knows how to run a business. Morebucks Diamonds Girls inc., afterall, was an international enterprise that sold the  _ cutest _ , chic clothing. Like floral and fruit patterned dresses that screamed springtime in the country, and looked absolutely stunning on Blossom, not to mention those thigh high white boots she knows Blossom loves to see on her. She clearly knew how to market her business and ensure all clothes and packaging were in tip top shape. She is also a redhead lesbian who, may not wear red often enough for Robin to judge if she looks good in it, but almost any girl with freckles looks good in her book. Even if they're sleezes.

Did robin happen to have an exclusive type for fiery redhead authoritative women? Yes, she does. No, she is not sorry.

Can one blame her really? When it was a fiery redhead who was such an inspiration and true representation of strength in women? When it was a fiery redhead who taught her to stand her ground and stand up for herself? When it was the fiery freckled redhead herself, Blossom Utonium, who helped her stand up to her father that day all those years ago.

* * *

“How many times do I have to tell you, Robin, that kind of role is just not fit for people like you-”

“P-people like me? What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“You know what I- ugh. Robin, you women are too overemotional! Workload becomes “too stressful”, bosses have no time for these sorts of things! Wasn’t your mother a good enough example of that?-”

“My mother was Ms. Bellum’s campaign manager before  _ you  _ ruined it! You were so hurt that she got a higher position than you so you whined about it til she gave up! Isn’t  _ that  _ emotional too, Dad!”

“Oh please, like me being reasonably angered by  _ this _ and that ridiculous stunt your mother pulled is anything compared to how distraught you were over Ginger, who may I remind you, was just a cat-”

Robin’s eyes burned with fury at that last comment. It was just supposed to be a quick announcement and congratulations before she left with Blossom and the girls to go celebrate. She was nervous to tell him at first, but Blossom’s encouragement helped her gain so much confidence in herself. But she knew this would’ve happened.

She knew coming home and telling Dad the “good news” of how she won the role of president of TownsVille High Student Council. She knew it would lead to this never ending argument about how “women didn’t belong in places of power” and “where’s my little girl who wanted to grow up to be a baker?” or worst of all

“Look at how emotional you got over a cat!”

Like Ginger wasn’t a gift from Mom for her 4th birthday. Like she wasn’t the only thing she had left of her when she left his misogynistic ass five years ago. Like Ginger didn’t help her with her father’s rejection when she came out because “there'd be no man to make _ rational decisions  _ in her household”. Like Ginger didn’t mean the  _ world  _ to her. 

Eyes burned in hurt and fury, but she couldn’t cry now. She couldn’t let him win this argument, and try to discourage her when she was already this close. All of Blossom’s hard work in helping her campaign and never ending encouragement go waste. He wasn’t going to get to her, like how he got to Mom, and made her quit her position as Ms. Bellum’s campaign manager. 

“Ginger has nothing to do with this. Regardless of how you feel about women in leadership positions, you should be happy for me getting this role, Dad. I worked too hard for it”

He didn’t like that. Chest puffed up to seem bigger, broad shoulders squared up to seem wider and his slanted eyes looked down at hers, challenging them to make a rebuttal. “Are you trying to tell me what to do young  _ lady _ ?” he stepped forward, head raised like it always did when he started taunting her. “I’ll have you know as your father and as a _ man _ , I don't have to listen to what you think I should and shouldn't do.” Blue eyes glare at each other, “You don’t belong in that position. You are far too timid and weak to handle something obviously not suited for you.” He scoffed and looked away, 

“As if I could be proud of the person you’ve become. You’re not the daughter I was so proud of all those years ago.”

Robin’s eyes widen in shock. How could he say that? After all the work she put into her campaigns, rallies and events. All those activities he never came to...all those opportunities she would be able to create for students at her school...how much this would help her in her interests in political science….how this was his daughter who just wanted to be seen...to be heard...to make him proud...why couldn’t...

W-why couldn’t he just be proud of her? Why was it so hard for him to see her as a p-person...w-why was he always so….

Streams of tears poured out through her blue eyes. She fell on her knees as the elder man scoffed.

“Did you just say that about your daughter?”

Her assertive voice boomed through the room as her feet planted on the floor, fists clenched as she stepped forward, her pink eyes glared up at the man, anger concealed as seriousness painted her features. She was using no powers, she walked past her tall, and gracefully, but her presence demanded the attention of all in the room. There was a change, she could practically feel her father’s flinch at the sight of the cross redheaded girl as she moved towards him. “You should be ashamed.”

Another step forward, “You never supported any of her campaigns, never showed up at any of the events or rallies that she, with the help of other  _ girls  _ put so much effort into.” Another step forward, the other stepped back. “All you’ve ever done is discourage anyone who could get a higher position than you and have more influence than you, especially if they’re a woman, because you can’t stand to see one fight and earn a position you  _ think  _ you should actually have.”

Her pink glare turned vicious as she craned her neck up at the red man before her, feet firmly planted, face stern and fury flowing seamlessly with the assertive bite in her tone. “You hate the idea of a woman being in charge, all because your ego can’t be sated. It's not you, the big, strong man doing the job. It isn’t you who was the one to accomplish it.” 

She was right in front him at this point “But most of all you hate that you can’t do anything to tear strong women down, because they won't listen to you, a weak minded, simple man who get the job done, like a  _ woman _ could”

Her father’s face almost turned blue as he trembled. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist, but didn’t  _ dare  _ say a word to the young woman before him. She scoffed and turned around, picked up Robin and walked outside without a second thought. 

“He didn’t hurt you...did he?” she asked as she brushed away her tears with her thumb.

“No…I’m fine. He just-”

“Don’t let him talk to you like that ever again.” that stern voice mellowed into a soft, warm tone that made her feel really tingly inside. Blossom held her hands and squeezed them before staring into her blue eyes. 

“You’re a lot stronger than you think Robin, and you should never let any man talk to you like that. You’re worth more than that.” she smiled warmly, before they continued walking.

Robin was stunned at what she just witnessed. How Blossom, just moments ago, was curt, intimidating, assertive and her presence commanded attention, only for her to, moments later, be so gentle and kind. How she didn’t need her powers to be powerful. How she didn’t need to appear aggressive and conniving to be strong. She was just...strong on her own. Strong in a way true strength should be portrayed…She was just...Blossom. 

And there was nothing more...perfect than that.

* * *

Blossom was a dichotomy really. 

She was like a mild, chill frost on a cold winter morning that made one want to sit by the fireplace in sheets and make hot cocoa. The soothing kind of winter that made cheeks and nose redden, but never run and burn. Blossom was a tactil lover, always one to shyly hold hands, cuddle up for warmth, give shy eskimo kisses on her nose and heat up at the smallest pecks placed on her pretty, freckled cheeks. She was frost; a gentle, icy serenade, a soothing coolness that brought out the warmth within all places.

She was also like a harsh burn, with the way sass rolled off her tongue to roast someone’s ignorant self into shape. The assertive kind that never let her anger get the better of her, but never let it subside or waver in the face of fear or intimidation. Blossom was a force of nature, a glare that could chill one to the bone, a hailstorm with the ability to cause chaos right at her fingertips, an avalanche that could destroy physically and intellectually with no remorse. She had a bite; a dangerous, intimidating nature, that demolishes anything in her way.

But Blossom truly was a dichotomy.

So she balanced everything with the grace she has when figure skating. It was in this balance, of embracing her femininity and asserting her authority that made her such a good leader. Her ability to wreak havoc onto ungrateful citizens and ignorant civilians was outweighed by the harmony of forgiveness and justice she granted those same people. She was the epitome of courage and confidence in her abilities but turned timid at the slightest mention of how her pretty pink eyes lit up Robin’s day. She was a vicious winter storm that could ease into a winter wonderland with such subtlety and grace. She was hot and cute at the same time, all the time.

Like right now.

Ginger waves tussled, freckles flushed pink, tall, slender curves curved to slot into her  _ just _ right like everything she did. She had that smile, the sly one with a confident gleam in her pretty pink eyes and she stared down at her with  _ this look.  _ Her hips rocked, clits rubbed and a sound slipped. Then that slender leg unraveled and she turned...what was she doing?

"Let me try something…" it sounded more like a request than a command so Robin nodded her head. Blossom's cheek reddened and the confident front almost cracked before she turned towards….oh.

Robin felt kisses tracing her stomach going lower and lower until her plush lips puckered and hovered over her sex. She spread a little wider so Blossom could get more room. Meanwhile, Robin put her lips to the beauty in front her, her fingers ready to dip into wet, tight- AH!

_ ohhh...yes... _

A mist of cold felt almost  _ too _ good compared to whatever she thought would touch her. She tried to focus but her eyes fluttered too often to know where anything was. Those pretty plush lips blew more chilled breath before they sucked her so  _ hard _ and-  _ yes just there a little more.  _ Her trembling legs almost gave way til those strong yet slender arms kept her in place. That shy yet talented tongue just worked its magic but then long, delicate fingers slipped in and  _ oh gosh it felt so good _ \-  _ ohgoshifshedoesthat-oh, yes, yes...oh!- _

_ BLOSSOM! _

Stars danced across blue eyes and soon enough that hot coil wound in her stomach snapped when those cold, pretty, plush lips did its magic. After a few quick breathes, she opened her eyes to see her very proud and very wet girlfriend turn towards her face. Those pink eyes devious and very pleased with herself. Almost as pleased as Robin was right now... _ Oh _

"I'm not done with you yet…" her voice was ribbon and silk, those lips glistening as her tongue swiped the juices off, those eyes looking down with such authority and confidence and…

Gosh...Robin was not going to sleep any time soon...

...not that she wants to of course.

* * *

“You liked it?” 

“I loved it, Bloss. You were so hot.” her hand trailed up those slender thighs, her cheeks still red from their previous activities, “next time, we’re definitely using a mirror.”

Like Robin expected, Blossom instantly burned bright red. She smothered her face in her hands only for Robin to kiss them away as she giggled and blushed as well. Finally, she let go of her face. The dwindling taste of Blossom’s cherry lip balm was a sweet touch to the kiss being shared between the two girls. A long, passionate but chaste kiss that ended with a nuzzle of their noses and shy giggles. Her hand stroked Blossom’s slender thigh, before unravelling from her. The smell of gingerbread wafted in the air.

“I think they’re ready.”

She was so cute with the way her eyes lit up in excitement at the mention of their aftercare cookies. Quickly, the two slipped on their nightgowns, which were less of gowns and more of oversized sweatshirts, and raced downstairs to partake in the baked goodies. 

Robin could go on all day about how cute her girlfriend looked, snuggled next to her with Chestnut on her lap as they giggled at bad horror movies on the couch whilst munching on cookies. She could question how a few minutes ago, this timid, giggly beauty was a confident conqueror in bed. She could try to understand how two sides of perfection could live in one body.

Or she could just accept that Blossom Maria Utonium was a dichotomy.

And that Robin Alexis Snyder was a  _ very  _ lucky woman.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @TheWritingStar for betaing this piece. Thank you to all who took the time to read this fic. Please leave any critiques of this work is the comments.


End file.
